


The Proposal

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Happy Ending, death mention, injured reader, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: When you get into a really bad car wreck Carol is worried about what will happen.  She says that if you make it through the worst of it she will propose to you.





	The Proposal

When Carol had gotten the call that you had been in a pretty bad car accident she dropped everything and got to the hospital as quickly as she could.  She had rushed in and begged the nurse to tell her where you were.  

“She’s in the ICU right now, Miss Danvers.  You’ll have to wait here and someone will come to get you when they know more,” the nurse had kindly explained.  She could see the frantic look in Carol’s eyes.  She had seen it thousands of times before.

Carol took a seat and texted the others to let them know what was going on.  They asked if Carol wanted them there, but she really just wanted to be alone while she waited for any news.  

 **Thor:**   Let us know if there is anything we can do.

 **Steve:**  Yeah we’ll be there in a heartbeat. 

 **Carol:**  Thanks, I’ll let you know something as soon as I do.

Maria offered to come, but Carol told her to stay put and take care of Monica.  She didn’t want the others to drop everything for her when they had their own issues to worry about.

Two hours past and there was no news.  Carol had fallen asleep in one of the chairs but was gently shaken awake.  When she sat up she saw that Thor was there with a bag of takeout.  “I brought you food.”

Carol took the bag and thanked him, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” he assured her.  “Plus, you should not be alone at a time like this.”

Tears welled up in Carol’s eyes and Thor pulled her in for a hug and let her cry it out.  She couldn’t lose you, you wouldn’t lose you.  Not like this.  The two of you were supposed to grow old together.

Another hour past before a doctor appeared before Carol, “Are you, Miss Danvers?” She asked her.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“I’m Doctor Christine Palmer, I was the doctor that oversaw Y/N’s treatment.  Y/N’s out of the ICU, but is still under a lot of surveillance just because several of the injuries were pretty severe.  I’m not going to lie there were a couple of close calls.”

“Can I see Y/N?”  Carol asked Doctor Palmer.

“You can,” Doctor Palmer said.  “I’ll show you the way.”

The two of them headed down the hall, Thor told Carol he would wait there for her.  When they reached your room Doctor Palmer left to give the two of you some space.

Carol moved forward and saw you lying there.  There were all kinds of wires and tubes attached to you and several machines were beeping.  Carol sat there with you until visiting hours were over.

Little over a month later you were out of the hospital and on the road to recovery.  Carol was with you every step of the way.  One day the two of you were sitting outside and enjoying the fresh air together when Carol looked over at you.

“Y/N, there’s something that I want to ask you.”  She looked over at you and squeezed your hand.  “I’ve been thinking about this a lot since your accident, but Y/N, will you marry me?”

If you could have you would have thrown your arms around her and tackled her to the ground, “Yes!  Of course, I will, Carol!”

Carol got up and kissed you, careful not to aggravate any of your still healing injuries.

Once you were all healed up you and Carol were married.  You had a small ceremony at the Avengers’ compound with all your friends present. 


End file.
